Elijah Johnson
'''Elijah Johnson '''is a former reverend and the adoptive son of Song and Lijuan Johnson. He's the ex-husband of Grace Johnson and the stepfather of her son, Thabo Mathenga. He's also the ex-fiancee of Leah Patterson-Baker and the former best friend of Miles Copeland. Backstory Elijah lost her parents when he was very young and so he adopted by a Chinese couple, Song and Lijuan Johnson. Storylines Elijah gives advice to Geoff Campbell, who then decides to leave Summer Bay. Elijah meets Leah at the self-defence classes he is running. Elijah offers Leah private sessions in exchange for discounts at the Diner and they become close. They initially deny their attraction to one another until Miles makes them admit their feelings. Elijah reveals to Leah that her previous husband, Vinnie Patterson had died in a farming accident. His revelation gives Leah a chance to grieve for Vinnie and gives her closure. Leah and Elijah consummate their relationship, but his colleagues begin to criticise him for their relationship. Bishop soon becomes concerned and tells Elijah he cannot be with her. However, Leah decides to challenge Bishop Pitt's views and manages to get his blessing. Elijah decides to ask Leah to marry him, she refuses believing it is too soon. When Leah finds a ring, she ends the relationship believing that she cannot offer Elijah what he wants. Elijah talks Leah around and confesses his love for her. She changes her mind and accepts his proposal. She asks Elijah to move in and invites his parents Song and Lijuan to come and stay. Leah is shocked by their constant arguing and thinks that if she stays with Elijah they will end up like Song and Lijuan. Song convinces Leah that their relationship is different. Lijuan starts to use her traditional Chinese techniques to find out if Leah is compatible for Elijah. She begins to thinks a series of circumstantial events mean that they are not meant to be together. However, Leah and Elijah's honesty with her makes Lijuan realise that she is wrong, resulting in Lijuan and Song giving them couple their blessing. Leah thinks that Elijah finds life in Summer Bay too quiet as there is not enough missionary work to take on. When Elijah hears that there is a crisis in West Danmar, Africa, he decides to leave and offer his services. Leah refuses to wait for Elijah and ends their relationship. Elijah returns to Summer Bay and brings home a new wife Grace and her son Thabo. It becomes apparent that Elijah has married Grace so she can enter Australia to seek medical help for Thabo, who is seriously ill. Leah is upset with Elijah and decides not to continue with their relationship while he is married to Grace. Elijah tells Leah that he loves her but she tells Elijah she cannot allow herself to be hurt by him again. Morag Bellingham soon discovers the truth and warns Elijah that he is being irresponsible. Elijah decides to consummate his relationship with Grace, to try to make her happy. He soon realises he cannot be happy with her. Thabo's illness deteriorates and he dies. Grace is reported to the authorities and deported back to Africa. Elijah loses his faith and quit the church to start working at the Bayside Mission. Elijah tries to help out Billy McVeigh who arrives for shelter at the Bayside Mission. Elijah realises Billy was abused when he was younger and tries to help. Billy attacks Elijah which sees him end up in hospital. Billy is later arrested but accuses Elijah of indecent assault, but Elijah later talks to Billy and they agree to drop the charges against one another. Elijah is annoyed when his best friend, Miles begins a relationship with Leah. Elijah eventually accepts that Leah wants to be with Miles and they all becomes again. Elijah later helps Laura Carmody with her fundraiser and the two become close. They decide to date each other and soon become serious. A few weeks later, Elijah presumes Laura wants him to propose to her. When he confronts her, she reveals that she though he was going to propose and they admit it is not for them. Laura decides she wants to return to New York, leaving Elijah behind. Elijah's feelings for Leah later resurface. Miles finds out and ends their friendship, but acknowledges Elijah before he leaves the Bay. Elijah tells Leah he still loves her, but she says that she just wants to be friends. Elijah trains Darryl Braxton for a cage fight. He and Leah later fail to stop Brax from fighting with a head injury. Elijah realises that Leah has feelings for Brax and tells him. Elijah is offered a job at another parish and accepts it. Colleen Smart organises a farewell party on the beach and Leah makes sure they part as friends. Elijah then leaves the Bay.